Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160509154632
OUAT SPOILERS I can't say I've seen the episode, but I already know what happens based on spoilers I stumbled upon in the CS tag (in the form of SQ's rejoicing like the pukes they are. You call yourselves Regina fans?!). I would be broken up like all of you if I truly believed this death is going to stick, but I don't one bit. From a storytelling perspective, rather than this being the cruel joke it seems right now, I believe that this is actually Regina's final test to determine if she truly has grown from her formerly destructive methods and deserves her happy ending. The ultimate test that will finalize her story as a villain/anti-heroine to start anew a brand new beginning as a truly recognized hero reformed and deserving of her happy ending. Don't get me wrong, I think she earned her happy ending long ago, but she's also been teetering on the precipice of a relapse here and there, and the many times that she has successfully evaded the Darkness' gravitational pull over her, its temptation was never framed by a loss of the same magnitude as the very one that facilitated her transformation into the Evil Queen in the first place. In her redemption, Regina has yet to have proven that she can resist Darkness' temptation in her most dire state of grief. I believe A&E are anchoring Regina's story back to square one to bring her full circle to serve a greater end of silencing the naysayers once and for all, but ultimately, to put an end to all of Regina's fears, insecurities, and doubts about herself that she still harbors deep inside of her heart. From an outsider's perspective, Regina has more than redeemed herself and this has not gone unrecognized by any of her peers and loved ones, BUT Regina still is not redeemed in her own eyes. She still struggles with self-depriactive thoughts in her endeavors for happiness. We really saw this in its full effect at the beginning of this season's arc when she was buckling under the pressure of having to pose as the Savior in her fear that she wasn't worthy or good enough to uphold the role. SHE needs to believe that she deserves her happiness before she can have it and I think the way she handles losing Robin will be the final testament of her strength of will when she rejects the Darkness contrarily to how she wasn't able to before - which catalyzed her transformation into the Evil Queen - that will bring Robin back to her. But another reason I think she's being temporarily separated from Robin is because she's become so dependent on him for happiness and that his absence will aid her in learning to be more independent. She needs to find happiness within herself instead of constantly searching for it in others before she can truly be happy. She needs to learn to be at peace with who she is without basing her self worth on others. Predominantly, she needs to stop doubting her good character before the script can be rewritten to accomodate a happy ending for her. I believe that the writers are setting up the ultimate soul-reaching arc for Regina that holds the promise of her getting everything she's ever wanted without needing to worry about ever losing it again because this time she will finally be convinced of her deservingness of it. It also touches on a long running theme of everybody having their happiness at Regina’s expense.The CS reunion particularly underscored this. I am hoping they intentionally painted this picture to foreshadow their plans to end this tired pattern once and for all. Otherwise, I can't for the life of me fathom A&E, whom have proven themselves to be intelligent, methodical writers that always have a bigger trick up their sleeve following every initial seemingly short-sighted decision they make, ripping Regina away from her true love permenantly. A&E, whose writing is so character-centric, setting their quintessential antiheroine up to regress back to where she started ultimately unravelling all of her beautiful progress. Regina lost her first love already. To have her lose anyone else, no matter what purpose it is to serve, would be nothing more than redunant and sloppy writing that I might expect from the likes of Julie Plague or the Degrassi writers, but NOT A&E. They're different. They always have been. Every decision they make in the writing room is always encompassed with intent to drive a narrative forward and foremost, to pave the path to happy endings. In Once Upon A Time's universe, there is no force more powerful than True Love. It will prevail. And it will bring Regina her long awaited happily ever after. I refuse to believe they have anything less planned for her. They have NEVER, in all five seasons, let me down before. I have no reason to think they are going to start now. I'm placing my trust in you writers. Do NOT let me, but ESPECIALLY my belovedly beautiful and intricately flawed queen, down!